The lack of satisfactory brightness is often a concern for electrophoretic display devices. Total internal reflection inevitably would occur with electrophoretic display devices because such a display device usually has components of a high refractive index. Due to the component having a higher refractive index (e.g., about 1.5) than the air (which has a refractive index of about 1) surrounding the display panel, some of the scattering light from the display panel may reflect back to the display device by total internal reflection. This total internal reflection phenomenon may result in a loss of about 30-50% of the scattering light, thus causing reduction in brightness of the display device.